


His Red Sweater

by Colbatros



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also have a shitty title, Humanstuck, M/M, No seriously this shit is long as fuck sorry, Sadstuck a bit too?, Sibling Incest, Writing first smut story at three in the morning weeeee, vantascest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colbatros/pseuds/Colbatros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had never guessed you would be the one just opening yourself up to your brother like this after such a heated argument. But these kind of things are usually rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Red Sweater

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you just happen to forever remember this night. This one night which you find yourself completely and utterly unable to erase from your memory. In fact, you’re not too sure whether you can’t forget about it because it was such a unique one, or if in the end you just don’t really want to. But that’s irrelevant to you now, because what matters is what actually happened in your home during that faithful night.

It had been a crazy evening, that you are sure of. There was so much tension in your family during diner – well, at least more than usual -, you could only hear screaming and arguing echoing through the whole house. Almost sounded like animals fighting over some dumb carcass now that you think of it. Hell, even your brother Kankri resorted to shouting instead of his never-ending ramblings about some pointless social issue which he was certain he could resolve only with the power of his holy Tumblr blog, where he claimed he changed lives, but everyone knew he just liked to yell at people and pretend he was helping the world or some shit. Anyway, you remember you had been the cause of this entire argument, even though you still don’t like to admit it to yourself. It had been a particularly bad day for you, and you were just a ticking bomb waiting for someone to set the whole disaster in motion. It just happened to be your family at that time. You’d just need a “How is school going?” on a tone you found too sarcastic for your liking for the machine to start up, and everything kind of just went to shit from that point on. Voices raised and fists smacked the wooden table until none of you even considered touching your food and stormed off in your respective bedroom. From then on, the entire house went silent. You couldn’t even hear the TV in the living room where your dad would spend the rest of the evening watching his senseless sitcoms, hogging the sacred place where you just wish you could watch your favourite romcoms in fancy HD. Instead, you would resort to streaming them on your laptop, using way too much bandwidth to your father’s liking. But you didn’t even do that either. You were just too fucking pissed. You just huddled up in your bed, covered in your blankets, contemplating the idea of crying yourself to sleep only for you to wake up the next day, feeling like shit with huge ass bags under your eyes just to prove to the whole world that hey, I’m a fucking wuss who gave in to stupid emotions instead of dealing with it like the mature person you were, or at the very least wished to appear. But no, you didn’t fall apart and instead stayed awake until at least 2 in the morning before finally deciding that you had tortured yourself enough and went to prepare for sleep.

That’s when you stumbled upon a very stoic Kankri in the darkened corridor on your way to the bathroom. He seemed pretty affected by the recent events, and you guess you did as well because he gave you one of his interrogative glances which made anyone speak up whenever something was wrong. 

-What are you doing up at this time?

-Look, I’m not a baby and you’re not my dad so why don’t you quit with the pointless and let me go to the fucking bathroom already? you just snapped as a response.

Yeah, that was rude of you, you can admit that. But you’re not a child anymore, so why would he have to ask you about your whereabouts at 2 in the morning? He knew very well that you would stay awake pretty late until you could finally think about going to bed. Kankri just crossed his arms –like he always fucking did, God did that kid even knew of anything else to do with his arms?- and furrowed his eyebrows at you, and you knew that the only way of preventing another speech from his part on your attitude was to spit out some half-assed excuse and hope to get away with it.

-Sorry, but I’m not exactly in the mood to talk right now. 

You sighed. That was a blatant lie; what you wished for the most right now was for someone patient enough to listen to your pathetic rants and, hopefully, provide you with useful advice. Kankri definitely fit the job.

-Want to come down in the basement? I haven’t been able to sleep either, and I wouldn’t say no to some much needed company at the moment. 

Your first thought was to quickly decline the offer and go back to your own room, which was on the first floor, but you, too, would have found some human interaction to be nice right now. You didn’t care much then of what your brother would think of it, since you weren’t exactly the chatty type, despite your usual babbles about random things that made you mad in life. You just lazily nodded at him, and followed him downstairs.

The television was on, but you can’t exactly remember what he was watching. However, you searched for his computer on the couch, which was odd for it to be missing. He was always typing on the thing. He nestled himself in his woolen blanket, even though he was wearing his iconic red sweater. You just sat down on the other end of the couch, your knees up to your chin and your arms wrapped around your legs.

-Still don’t want to talk about it? I promise I’ll listen.

You knew he’d say that, the curious bastard. But this time, you were much more inclined on discussing than you previously were. You knew that once you’d start talking, there was no way to stop you. So you just did.

-Well, you see, today wasn’t exactly what you could call a good day. It was pretty shitty, actually. First off, I missed the fucking bus by only 2 minutes –can you fucking believe it? Two goddamn minutes! - then of course, I had to forget my bag at home, and have no one to go pick it up for me. That’s when you fucking realise how important it becomes, and you just hate yourself even more for it. Why do we always have to magically need shit we don’t have on ourselves the most? See, that’s just proof that there’s someone out there who’s having a hell of a time making our lives even shittier instead of jerking it all day like the cliché creep he’s supposed to be, because he’s the one guy who likes to fuck shit up for us in life. As if I needed someone to do that for me, I can handle myself pretty well, thank you very much.

Yeah, you kind of just went on and on, rambling and losing track of what you originally intended to say until you found yourself lying on your brother’s lap, bawling your eyes out about every single thing that went wrong today as he just sat there, listening to you, not uttering a single word.

-… then she told me “Well I’m not ready for that kind of relationship”. Fuck you, you’re not ready, you’ve been telling me for at least the past 3 months how much you wished some guy could fall in love with you so the both of you could fly off to ‘Cutesy Heaven for Happy Couples That Will Last Forever’ and have sloppy make outs until there’s no saliva left in your mouth and you just drop dead like Romeo and Juliette because that’s totally what you want your relationship to look like, right? Two people who had such pathetic and boring lives that you couldn’t deal with the death of the other one and just went on and killed yourself. Wow, talk about not being some emotionally dependant fuckass who represents what everyone apparently wants to bone these days.

Then the rambling just stopped. You were just crying, your face buried in his sweater, hoping the world around you could just disappear. Yeah, the promise you made earlier about not giving in to these feelings? Fuck it, fuck it all, you didn’t care anymore, all that mattered was the reassuring warmth of Kankri against your head, which remembered that the one person who was willing to listen to your right now was very much alive and real, not in any way made up.  
You felt his hand stroking gently your hair. That’s what you needed, someone to pet you like a kitten to make all the bad things go away. But no matter how cheesy that actually was, you liked it. It made you feel better, in a way. No, it didn’t erase what had happened previously, but it made you feel good.

-It’s okay. It’s normal to feel upset about these kinds of things. Just remember that there will always be someone to listen to you and I’m ready to be that someone, anytime.

-I just want to die right now.

His hand suddenly froze in your head. You just sniffled in his sweater.

He took your face with both of his hands, and forced you to sit up and look at him straight in the eyes. His expression was serious, and it suddenly made you feel uncomfortable. You saw his forehead twitch, not sure if it was out of anger or anxiousness.

-Don’t say that.

Now you felt your body freeze in panic. His gaze was so disconcerting; you hadn’t seen it like that in the past. His nails slightly dug in your skin as he approached his forehead and rested it on yours.

-Don’t say that, he repeated, ever again, do you hear me?

Not a single word would come out of your throat. You just nodded vigorously, making Kankri’s head move as well, which somewhat gave your answer even more power, at least to you. You saw the muscles around his eyes relax and a half-smile find his way on his face. You exhaled loudly and looked down, not able to sustain his stare.

Then he planted a kiss on your lips. 

Fuck were you not expecting this from him. His hands on your face, wiping the lightly dried tears on your cheeks, he kissed you with such passion your breath was suddenly taken away. Inside, you died for a moment, as you let your body fall on his, your hands resting on his shoulders. You wanted this right now, you wouldn’t let the occasion pass. It felt so lewd to you, so unacceptable, that’s why you let him embrace you like this. His tongue found his way between your lips, and you obediently let him explore every single corner of your mouth. You rejoiced in his taste, held on to it like you were about to slip away and lose him. Finally, when he broke the kiss, you took a deep breath, your nose still touching his. When you finally mustered the courage to look at him in the eyes, what you saw wasn’t the usual glance you were used to see every day. Instead of a patronizing and judgemental glare, it was filled with burning desire which just rubbed off on to you. You were ready for this, ready to just give yourself to him, no matter how disgusting others might think it was. You liked how forbidden this was.

Kankri’s body moved so that his back rested on the arm of the couch, as yours laid on his. When he went for a second kiss, your hips subconsciously started rocking against his pelvis. It was a signal to him, telling him that you wanted more, that you wanted anything else Kankri could offer you. You guess he got the message pretty quickly because this time, instead of spending an eternity with his lips pressed against yours, he moved on to your neck, licking the very being out of you as you just moaned in his curly hair. Then, he removed his hands from your sides and instead worked at unzipping your pants. When you finally felt his warm fingers against your crotch, you grunted loudly and clenched your teeth. Right now, you almost wanted to bite him, but there was no way you would let yourself hurt your brother, even though it was simply because of how much you wanted him.  
When he finally pulled your penis out of your boxers, you just buried your face in his shoulder, feeling every single fiber of his red sweater rub against your skin. His hand move up and down, making your scream in his neck, glad that the fabric muffled at least most of your sounds. Your hips grinded against his hand, and you felt him start going faster and faster until you couldn’t take it anymore. You wanted to take it to the next step.

-Fuck me, you growled, barely lifting your head from his shoulders.

You felt his eyes wearily look at you. He wasn’t too sure about this. After all, he had sworn celibacy, and you didn’t know if he was ready to break his vow, even for you.  
But he obliged. Much to your content. Freeing your dick, Kankri quickly removed your underwear, then hastily unzipped his pants and revealed his own cock, stiff between your legs. He looked one last time at you, to make sure you were ready for this. You just looked sternly at him, and slowly nodded.  
As soon as you felt Kankri inside of you, it was back to the sweater. Your high-pitched moans and screams, despite being muted by his jumper, still managed to cover his own groans. His hips moved up and down with force, more force than you imagined could come from your brother. His hands found their way to your back and his nails dug hard in your shirt, almost going through and touching your skin. You took one of his arms and directed it to your cock, which you thought required more attention. His long fingers curled around the base and he started once again fondling with it, like the pianist he always wished he was. He was driving you mad, his technique deserved a perfect note and Jesus fuck could you not get enough of his.

-Kankri, FUCK, you better not stop, was all you managed to say as you felt yourself nearing climax.

His pants had been getting heavier, and you had figured he wasn’t too far behind. A couple of rocks more you knew you would enough. Your arms stiffened next to his sides and you growled louder and louder as Kankri, right underneath you, grinded faster.  
Suddenly, everything became black as you r eyes shut closed and your body was traversed with spasms and twitches as you came stronger than ever before. Add that to the feeling of Kankri’s seed inside you and you were reduced to nothing but a mess of god awfully loud moans and gasps. Your whole body suddenly collapsed onto your brother’s. He just embraced you with his arms, keeping you close to him as you both panted heavily next to each other’s skin. Everything around you was blurred and felt unreal.  
In fact, you were so caught up in the moment that you did not notice the footsteps coming from the stairs. But the revolted screams of your dad at the sight of you two half naked and covered in semen, that you heard pretty clearly. You just buried yourself even deeper in his red sweater, as Kankri’s arms hardened against your body in fear. It took you a moment to realise that you had better dress up quickly before receiving a round a smacks behind the head, courtesy of your dad who ordered both of you to ‘get the fuck up right now’.

 

It was since then that Kankri had been forced to move out of the house. Even though you had been forbidden from ever seeing him again, you two still managed to see each other regularly, and enjoy the company. And yeah, you still did it, over and over again despite what your father had said since then. Each time felt better than the last one, and yeah, he would still wear his red sweater whenever you asked him to. And if you ever felt sad that day, he’d be more than willing to hear you complain and whine, but would never say a single word, just sit there and let you talk, sometimes for hours. Because he repeated it endlessly, there would always be someone to listen to you.  
And that someone was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is kind of meh. But this is my first time, and it's pretty fucking late so I don't really care anymore. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes, I'm not English or anything.
> 
> Criticism is encouraged though.


End file.
